Hot
by ScarMaskWarrior
Summary: yes. It's called hot. Because thats how I would describe it. WARNING THIS IS BOY ON BOY YAOI ROYXED IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT!


**FM: Ok just a quick one shot thing I decided to post. I didn't write the first part my friend on YouTube did. It was originally for Hetalia but I asked her if I could change it up and make it RoyXEd. She said ok but if anyone asks give her credit! And I was all like Ok. So.**

**No I did not make the beginning**

**Who you ask?**

**A crazed Roy and Germany Fangirl from Indiana. **

**ENJOY!**

A few days ago, The Colonel left for a few days. He didn't tell anyone where or why he was going, but when he came back, he was fucked-up. He craved sex from Ed, and forced him to walk around the house in a maid's outfit 24/7. Every night, when he went to bed, the sounds coming from his room were usually the music of him fucking Edward so hard he was in pieces the next morning.

Roy was sitting on the couch in his living room, squeezing out a little bit of lotion into his palm. The man then rubbed his hands together, getting the lavender-scented lotion all over his large hands.

Then he leaned over and applied the soft substance onto his right leg, running his hands up and down, up and down his leg.

He squeezed another hearty amount into his palm, applying it to his other leg.

He groaned at how amazingly smooth he could apply it, it was so brilliant.

He shed off his shirt and threw it on the ground. "Edward~!" he cooed, licking his lips in anticipation for his subordinate to arrive.

The boy stalked in, a nervous frown plastered on his face.

"Yea, what do you want?" The boy was wearing a maid's outfit that was little creased and clumped together in places from the larger man grabbing at him.

"Rub lotion on my chest," Roy moaned, his shoulders loosening as he thought of how tender and nice the younger man's fingers were. "Rub it all over me."

"No..." Ed cried. "You made me put lotion on your ass yesterday. Don't you think your skin would be smooth enough?"

Roy closed his eyes, and his striking pink tongue skirted out over his dark red lips, and opened one onyx eye. "If you don't do it, I won't fuck you tonight. You know you want me to." 

Ed's eyes widened. "No, I don't-"

"What did I tell you to address me as, FullMetal?" Roy growled suddenly, remembering the rule he had established.

"Master." He whispered.

"Thank you." Roy smiled and handed the lotion bottle to the now trembling boy.

"Get a move on. You and I will be recording a sex-tape later on today and I want the camera to get how smooth my skin is."

"Okay, master." The boy was so close to breaking down and weeping.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**( FM: this next part is mine….. It's my first hardcore sex thing but I've seen enough yaoi to know how it goes)**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"M-master!" Edward husks leaning back up against the head board in Roy's bed room.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak?" Roy replies still lightly stroking Ed's erection.

"But, I-I'm going to c- ah!" Ed stammers.

Right before Edward comes to his climax Roy stops and spreads Edward's legs apart so nothing could drive his erection forward.

"Beg Me." Roy growls to a very dazed Ed.

"W-wha?" Edward replies, barely there.

"You heard me. Beg me to cum." Roy repeats, wearing a sadistic grin on his face.

"P-please…" Edward stutters trailing off.

"What was that FullMetal? I couldn't hear you?" Roy remarks teasingly at the, pitifully shaking, boy.

"Please, m-master…let me…" Edward says again, trailing off.

"Let you what FullMetal?" Roy asks, getting more aroused by the second.

"c-cum" Edward finishes beginning to cry.

"All together" Roy growls, trying his best to contain his own erection.

"Please, Master, Let me cum!" Edward wails.

"Good boy" Roy says beginning to rub Edward's erection again.

Within seconds Edward arrives to his climax, screaming Roy's name and then collapsing back up against the head board.

Roy quickly flips the dazed boy over, and then undoes his own pants.

"N-no…" Edward whispers still breathing heavily.

"But it's punishment." Roy says

"Wha-?" Edward says, not knowing what he did wrong.

But before he could ask, Roy enters his tight hole, getting a loud scream from Edward.

All Edward could do was bury his face into a pillow as the older man dominates over him.

"I'm coming inside you." Roy says.

It wasn't a warning, and he clearly wasn't asking Edwards consent.

It was just commentary.

Sick, twisted commentary.

"p-please no…" Edward begs silently.

But Roy didn't listen, after a few more thrusts he begins to cum inside Ed.

Once he finishes, Roy then pulls out of Edward who is lying limply on his bed.

"You didn't call me master." Roy says getting up and leaving the room to go get cleaned up.

He eventually heads into another one of the other bed rooms in his house, not wanting to be tempted to take the boy more than he already had that night.

**FM: Welp there you have it. AGAIN! I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST PART!**

**Tell me if you want to continue.**


End file.
